Vulin
Basic info Vulin is a Ranger and a self-confessed Monk Ranger. He is one of the many Australian Oberin Players and there are a few known by Vulin such as Atala, Ambyr, Shawer, Yahyad, Sirnaith and Alyssea. Vulin used to have blue hair and wear a blue shirt and pants, but now he has black hair and black clothes as a mark of his story in Oberin (see history below). History The predecessor to Vulin, Pulin, joined Oberin on July 24th 2008. Pulin the Rogue started life in Lerilin, but met somebody named Dorin. Vulin stayed with Dorin for a while where he moved from Lerilin to Mirith. Dorin eventually decided to make a store in mirith over the original pub. This is where Vulin met Shawer for the first time. Dorin started to change and eventually Vulin did not trust him upon discovering that he had broke rules in Oberin. Pulin had broken rules by accidentally saying the 's' word (referring to the stuff that goes in the toilet) that landed him in jail for 24 hours, but Dorin did much worse. After that time Pulin realised he had to change his ways, unfortunately before running into Dorin. When Pulin realised Dorin was a shaky character, Pulin decided to not talk to Dorin and strangely enough Dorin disappeared even unseen to the present day. It is feared that his exploits were uncovered and he was pitted. Pulin then wandered Mirith before realising he belonged in Lerilin where he was created. Pulin moved back to Lerilin, creating Vulin and decided that Vulin would do everything better than he ever did. Vulin wandered, wondering how he could put Pulin's wish into action until one day a character called Jastherin appeared. He was in a hurry, something about a new guild, he needed help. Vulin had fallen for that before from Dorin when it all went strange, so Vulin was reluctant to join. Eventually Jastherin convinced Vulin to trust him and the guild known as The Peace Givers began. Finally Vulin could do what he always wanted, help people in most generous ways. Soon things started to look up for Vulin. Shawer, who had disappeared shortly after Vulin had met him in Mirith returned and they became friends again. At the pinnacle of this, Vulin was placed as Co-Leader of the Peace Givers. Vulin thought he need not wander anymore, and settled in Lerilin. Soon his friends started disappearing and he realised that he needed to reconsider the values he held dear. Vulin moved to Mirith and changed his clothes, donning black and blue colours, to re-kindle some sort of friendship group. Vulin then confronted what was known to him as the Kharoon Saga. At this point in his history he was being overshadowed by the character of Kharoon. (Kharoon): It's one of the reasons why I don't care. (Kharoon): Because I can actually get out of it all (Kharoon): Just barely, but yes (Vulin): Thats fine, you do whatever you can to make all the kiddies at gym class like you (Kharoon): Even yours? (Vulin): Indeed (Kharoon): *Weighs* (Kharoon): I donno, Vulin (Vulin): I am not afraid of death Kharoon, no matter what happens (Kharoon): You aren't? (Vulin): no He started pulling people who Vulin valued dearly into his Guild, Serpent's Pledge. Vulin could see the evil underneath Kharoon that others missed seeing. Vulin met the characters Cerise (A Serpent's Pledge member who was shown Kharoon's true force by Vulin), Mikey/Boe (A former Serpent's Pledge member) and Marlick (A Scarlet Spires member with a big entourage). They grouped together with Marlick's support group and decided to make sure everyone knew what Kharoon was doing. After many battles with Kharoon and the GMs, Kharoon fell and the recently formed resistance succeeded. Vulin thought everything was finally falling back into place, with his friends free from the Serpent's Pledge. Soon it became apparent that having the power of overcoming Kharoon was too hard to manage for some. Mikey/Boe slowly grew dark in his powers and began to go against Cerise and Marlick and Marlick's entourage. Vulin could see in Mikey/Boe's eyes that the same evil Kharoon had forged was slowly seeping into Mikey/Boe. This is now known to Vulin as the Boe Saga. Marlick started to distrust Vulin as Mikey/Boe had not abandoned Vulin. Marlick suspected Vulin to be a spy, but Vulin knew how to make Marlick trust him. Vulin opened himself to Marlick and told him that he did not have to trust him if he didn't want to. Cerise and Vulin then became very close, which was hard for Vulin as he had a lot on his plate before even thinking of a relationship. Vulin went along and became absorbed by Cerise. Mikey/Boe's power slowly faded away unlike Kharoon's, that exploded with power. Vulin began to settle again, rekindling his friendship with Marlick. He then met and befriended many players like Marlick from the Scarlet Spires and ultimately joined them and resigned his job as co-leader of the Peace Givers. Cerise wasn't very pleased that Vulin had left her by herself in the Peace Givers, but Vulin's work always came before relationships and the two of them slowly drifted apart. Vulin drifted between worlds slowly but surely. He left the Scarlet Spires in hope of a new Co-Leadership, but it was no good. Vulin returned to the Scarlet Spires with his tail between his legs. Vulin disconnected with the world more and more until it was too much for him. Vulin came back with full force, then saw all his friends either moved on to bigger and better things or missing. Vulin, now donning a Black Robe of Resistance, he became an honorary monk and ventured the land, mainly alone, with his pet wolf, Klive. Vulin returned after spending many months in the forests. He found his old friend Jastherin and reclaimed his old Co-Leadership with the Peace Givers, being a spot that Jastherin had kept on ice as he knew in himself that Vulin would return. Vulin began a career in scouting and got a new wolf, Kevin. Vulin met Marlick for the first time since the Kharoon Saga and caught up when the pair were attacked by Brigand Captain Strath of the 5th Light Brigade on day 74 year 433. Captain Strath was slaughtered by Vulin and he claimed his magic Black Plate, fashioned from metals from the stars, which contained the power to return to the Brigands. Vulin now occasionally wears the Plate when battling the Brigands as a reminder to them that he has the power to take them to their death. the story continues... Category:Player Category:Ranger